The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘AlsDun01.’ ‘AlsDun01’ was discovered in approximately 1997 in New Zealand and arose as a sport that arose in tissue culturing of the variety “Red Baron.” Red Baron (unpatented) is believed by the inventor not to be protected anywhere in the world at present. The initial trials began in approximately 2001, and the final selection occurred in 2004. Red Baron is an old cut-flower variety that is slightly taller than the present cultivar and has pure dark green foliage and green stems.
‘AlsDun01’ was selected for its long lasting and striking red flowers, year round growth habit and flowering, white flowering stems, and colorful yellow variegated foliage that fades to white. ‘AlsDun01’ has been asexually propagated repeatedly by division since 2004 and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.